The Tragedy of the Red Rose, Part 1
by Sammytoes
Summary: This is the first part of many. This is about a girl who goes a little too far with her obbsession. And, according to Shakespeare, she will become the Tragic Hero of these stories. Enjoy.


The Tragedy of the Red Rose, Part 1  
  
This fic was written with the Ultimate Spiderman story line in mind (or the Mary Jane books) so all the facts don't tie in perfectly with the movie. Enjoy!  
  
Madi walked quickly down the hallway. It was the afternoon, just after lunch, and it was the first time she had been late the whole school year. She normally made a point of coming early, so she could make sure she had all her books, and make sure that if she forgot any of her homework that she would have it done. This has never happened before, but just in case, Madi wanted to be prepared. She couldn't spare a single mark; she was a huge perfectionist. She couldn't work in groups with other students – what if they didn't do their work? The marks would just fall off. And that couldn't happen. Everything she did had to be perfect. If she wrote a story, it would be perfect. If she made a poster, it would be perfect. Because that's just the way she is.  
  
When she got to the door of the classroom, it was locked. She looked in the window to see if anyone would open the door for her, but no one did. She waited and knocked a few times until the teacher came and opened the door. When she walked in, the room was filled with soft laughter and giggling. Madi made eye contact with the floor and began walking to her seat. "Do you have a reason for being late, Ms. Powell?" Madi was startled by the sudden question from her teacher.  
  
"No, miss, I don't," her eyes were fixed on the ground. The teacher just gave her a bad look, considering this was the first time she had been late for class. Ever. Madi quickly found a seat and sat. Normally she would pay close attention in class, but not today. Today she had something else on her mind. A few minutes passed, Madi had spent staring into space. When she snapped back, she slid her binder out of her desk and opened it up. Inside was yet another binder, but this one was different. There were pictures all over the front, so many that the color was virtually indefinable. The edges were worn, like it had been used – a lot. The pictures were all of one thing, and that one thing was Spiderman.  
  
Madi had only heard about Spiderman a month or so ago, but since she had, something had come over her...it seems she had been enchanted by him. Everyday she would check the paper for pictures she could put in her Spiderman dedicated binder. And she would photo copy those pictures so she could put them on her walls, and any other place her eyes came in contact with during the day. Her parents didn't really approve of this, they called it an obsession, and because her brother had been addicted to heroine and needed to go into rehab, he parents feared that the obsession could become unhealthy. But Madi knew it wouldn't get like that. Madi assured them that she wouldn't do anything strange, she assured them that "she wasn't like that".  
  
She was late this morning because she saw him for the first time, with her very own eyes. She was walking to school the street way, and there was a robbery at a local corner store. Madi knew Spiderman would be there, so she stuck around. She hid behind a brick wall, peeping around the corner. Her heart kept beating faster and faster, because the robber was so close to her. She was getting scared, but she had to stay. This was her chance to see the man that she held so dearly. With that thought, he came. Just as she had imagined many times, he swooped down, kicked the robber in the chest. He then took the bag of money the robber had managed to get, and he kept it in one hand as he webbed the robber to a nearby telephone pole. Madi let out a huge gasp of happiness, and Spiderman turned his head.  
  
"Tell the fuzz I said hi," and with that, he swung off.  
  
Madi couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that he had just talked to her. So soon as the "fuzz" got to the scene of the crime, Madi approached the officer and told him that Spiderman said hi. The officer looked at her strangely and continued his work.  
  
Madi came back to the class. She looked forward.  
  
Everything in her life had to be /I. Everything. Because she was a perfectionist.  
  
Then...wouldn't she have to have him?  
  
Wouldn't she? 


End file.
